


Clouds & Cuddles

by ordinary_fangirl7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Pidge (Voltron) Friendship, Allurance if you squint, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Lance Is Offended, M/M, Shiro and Allura are besties, Spooning, This was longer than I expected, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lance was definitely checking out Shiro, pidge is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary_fangirl7/pseuds/ordinary_fangirl7
Summary: Shiro’s like a cloud; always enveloping him in his warmth and making sure he’s safe.It’s kinda cute.Okay, fine, it’s adorable.





	Clouds & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3. I thought I might as well make it fluffy and cute, because who doesn’t want a cute and fluffy Sheith fic?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic of cuddles and warmth ^^

Cuddling was definitely one of the better things in life that had presented itself to Keith. When he was in highschool, he didn’t have many boyfriends—or girlfriends, for that matter—so he never fully realized the concept of cuddling until Takashi Shirogane waltzed into his life. If Keith were to describe cuddling, he’d call it warm and soft. It was intimate, but in a soft and safe way. Keith hated safe; He didn’t hate Shiro, though.

When he was first pulled into his boyfriend's arms after one round of a certain stress-relieving activity, he was confused. He didn’t understand why Shiro liked the idea of their sweat-covered skin touching, or why he buried his nose inbetween Keith’s neck and shoulder. He, eventually, realized that Shiro was doing that  _thing_ people did in the books he read. He was pulling him close and making sure he was sated. He was providing comfort in one of the only ways he knew how.

Shiro was cuddling him.

Weeks after the first encounter, Keith was targeted again. The difference, however, was that the two were settling down to watch an action movie with Chinese take-out. They had finished their dinner when Shiro had pulled Keith into his lap and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. Not intimately, just lovingly. He had rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder and Keith had been stiff; tense, even. It was only when Shiro started rubbing soothing circles into hips with both thumbs that he relaxed and leaned back.

It was nice; Keith wouldn’t lie about that. It had been warm and comfortable. He had felt protected from the world in his boyfriend’s arms. He had liked it, which caused an alarm to go off in Keith’s head.  He liked being fully incapacitated by his Hulk of a boyfriend.

He liked cuddling.

Well, maybe not in general. Maybe he just liked cuddling with Shiro. He’s 6 foot with miles of toned muscle to boot. Occasionally showing a soft spot is attractive, especially when he’s the type of guy you find in the gym at 6:30 am drinking a protein shake that resembles bottled vomit.

Besides, it didn’t matter if Keith liked it or not. Shiro was deadest on the cuddling aspect of their relationship, and it didn’t seem to matter if Keith was willing or unwilling at the time.

Then again, Shiro always made sure Keith was comfortable with whatever they did. Whether it be going on a rollercoaster, going to a party, or just generally making sure he was okay. Shiro’s a good person. He likes Keith to be safe; to be comfortable. It’s programmed in his DNA, for Christ’s sake.

Cuddling, however, seemed to break that programming for a bit.

The third time it occurred, they were in public. Keith would’ve normally wanted to be kept away from prying eyes, but Shiro was _his_ boyfriend. People’s comfort be damned. If his boyfriend wanted to cuddle in a loveseat at the café they frequented, so be it.

They didn’t receive any strange looks; if anything, they watched normal women turn into fangirls with just a glance in their direction. The barista, Pidge, would smile their way knowingly, and it was only when a Cuban with shaggy brown hair and electric blue eyes entered did the atmosphere change. It warped before their eyes from something soft to something bright and cheerful.

”Pidge,” The Cuban smiled as his eyes twinkled.

”Hey, Lance,” Pidge announced. “What can I get you today?” Lance clicked his tongue.

”The usual,” He said, eyes narrowing on the menu. “With a blueberry muffin, if you don’t mind.” Pidge shrugged as she moved to get the paper bag for the muffin.

”Not at all. Why don’t you drop a hello to our lovebirds by the mural? They’re quite nice.” Lance managed a look of confusion for a while.

”Do I know them?” Pidge snorted as she started on his coffee.

”No, but I do and you need new friends.” Lance shot her an annoyed look before turning and sitting down in front of the _lovebirds_ as directed.

”Hi,” He started, gaze drifting between the two. “I’m Lance.” Shiro smiled politely.

“Takashi, but I go by Shiro.” Keith glanced at his boyfriend pointedly. The  _only my fiends call me Shiro_ hidden in plain sight. Lance seemed to take it in stride and smiled brightly. He looked to Keith expectantly, and when he didn’t say his name, his smile fell.

”Is he deaf?”

Shiro choked on laughter as Keith’s eyes flared murderously.

”No, genius. I can hear you.” Lance’s eyes widened and he moved back, hands up in surrender.

”G-Geez,” He sputtered. “You just didn’t say anything." Keith scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning back into Shiro’s side with a glare that could kill.

“Maybe I just don’t want to reveal my name to absolute dimwit like yourself.” Lance’s eye twitched.

”Okay, _baby_ ,” Shiro interrupted, gently rubbing that spot on Keith’s hip that could take him apart. Keith wasn’t sure if Shiro’s tone implied something, but he was grateful for the nickname. It still meant he was on Keith’s side, whether or not he agreed with his aggressive display. “Stop being rude and tell Lance your name.” The squeeze on his hip confirmed Shiro wasn’t too happy about his choice of bitterness.

Keith frowned, bit his inner cheek, and then sighed reluctantly. “Keith,” He revealed in a tone that could break rock and have the rock apologize for breaking. Lance simmered down at the defeat and nodded.

”Lance!” Pidge called, sliding his drink and bag out on the counter as she went to take the next order.

”Well, Shiro and Keith,” He said Keith’s name with a underlying anger while he directed his gaze to Shiro. “It was nice meeting the two of you–“

”Can’t say I agree,” Keith muttered. He got an elbow in the side for that one and placed his head on Shiro’s shoulder in defeat. Shiro only smiled brightly at Lance.

”He means likewise. Maybe we should get together another time to get to know one another better. Hm?” Lance’s eyes sparked to life and he smiled. A small blush came to his face as he thought of something.

”Would you guys mind if I brought a friend?” Shiro took it with a wide smile.

”No, of course. Here,” Shiro pulled his wallet out of his pant pocket and reached in for one of the many cards he kept on him. He handed it to Lance and nodded. “That’s my work number. Just call when you’re free and we’ll set up a time. Sound good?” Lance nodded.

”Yeah. Thanks.” He smiled and waved as he grabbed his stuff and left without another word.

Shiro turned to Keith.

”Can’t say I agree? Really?” His eyes were disappointed to say the least. He got a shrug in response.

”It was accurate. I don't like him.” Shiro only rolled his eyes.

”You don’t like him because you don’t like him or you don’t like him because he thought you were deaf?” Keith scowled.

”It doesn’t matter, Shiro. I just,” He looked at the ground of the cafe and his lips drew into a taunt frown. It was definitely a pout. Keith wouldn’t ever admit it, but it was a pout. Shiro raised his eyebrows, eyes going misty and concerned.

”What, Keith?” Keith’s cheeks heated as he muttered something under his breath. Shiro furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” Keith released a breath.

”He looked at you.” Shiro racked his brain for an answer; something that would answer why his boyfriend was being so unhelpful and then it hit him.

”Keith,” He muttered, hand curling in the other male’s hair. “Were you jealous?” Keith snapped to attention at that, his cheeks burning.

”N-No. He was totally checking you out, Shiro. I was just trying to protect your dignity.” Shiro’s eyebrows raised high.

A smile tugged at his lips.  
  
"Keith," He chuckled softly. "It's alright. I'm sure you did a fine job of making sure he backed off." He pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead and leaned back, Keith following him and laying his head against Shiro's chest.

Yeah, Keith liked cuddling.

+

Shiro's like a cloud; always enveloping Keith in his warmth and keeping him safe. The way he cuddles makes that clear to Keith. He's always blocking him from the world; he's always protecting him, even when he doesn't need to be protected. He's looks like a grizzly, but has the heart of a stuffed teddy bear.

It's kinda cute.

Okay, fine, it's adorable. _He's_ adorable.

It didn't take long for Lance to call Shiro to meet up and talk. They decided on having a pool party at Lance's girlfriend's house, Keith highly doubted Lance had a girlfriend, and they set a date for everything to fall into place. Eventually, the time came and Shiro was driving up to the steps of the house before Keith knew it. 

Keith didn't like pool parties; that enough made the thought of this encounter turn his stomach upside-down. He didn't like showing off his body, he didn't like the sun, and he hated sunblock. They were slam-dunked in the middle of the summer and it was hot. Hot in the way that made the skin on your bones boil.

He'd already been having a bad day.

He had gotten home from work with a sincere frown on his face, and had planned to cuddle Shiro into his next life, only to be met with his shirtless boyfriend in swimming trunks. The news of this party was not what he had expected or wanted. He'd rather be in hell than at this party. No, that's too generous. He would rather be torn apart by crows than be at this party. Yes, much better.

It wasn't that he didn't like the people there (see: everyone but Lance). He liked to have conversations with people every once in a while. He could sit on the sidelines, drink something containing alcohol, and have a perfectly good time. However. he'd been in a bad mood and that bad mood followed him from work, to home, and to this party. He wasn't expecting to have a good time; he wasn't expecting anything good to come out of this. The universe loved proving him right; well, at least for five minutes.

"Keith, we're here." Shiro announced, breaking Keith out of his inner monologue. He frowned his response. Shiro noticed and fixed him with a look.

"Shiro, this isn't gonna turn out well." Keith muttered, gaze fixed on the double doors doused in mahogany.

"It's going to turn out well. You're going to sit under an umbrella with a Cherry Daiquiri and ignore Lance. I know you don't like him and I know you're in a bad mood, so trust me and I'll make it up to you when we get home. Okay?" Keith looked at his boyfriend and nodded slightly. Shiro smiled and pecked his lips. "Good. Let's go."

So they went. Keith followed Shiro into the almost-mansion and walked with him to the backyard, where there had to be dozens of people lounging around the pool. Keith spotted Lance and Pidge, who were talking to a beautiful woman in a fuchsia bikini. As soon as her eyes landed on the two of them, she was grinning and walking towards the two of them like they were her family.

"Shiro!" She bellowed as she hugged him. She pulled back with a smile and her gaze flitted to Keith. She hugged him too, not quite as tight as she had hugged Shiro though. Keith didn't like that. "You're Keith," She said as she pulled back with a wide grin. She looked at Shiro for a split second and then her eyes were back on him. "I've heard so much about you from Shiro. You're very impressive." Keith barely held back a blush. He had no idea what that meant and he decided he didn't want to know.

"You're Allura, then?" She smiled brightly, dark skin shining in the sun from the amount of sunblock she must've applied. A slightly lighter arm dropped over her shoulders and Keith's gaze followed it to see whom it belonged to. He was highly disappointed with the result.

"The one and only," Lance answered for her. Her shoulders dropped and so did Lance's arm. Allura took a step to the side and looked at Keith.

"I'd like to talk to you about some things Keith. Would that be fine with you?" His alarmed gaze fell to Shiro, who only nodded respectfully. His eyes seemed to say, _your mood will diminish while you're with her, trust me,_ and he did. He went with Allura to a table and watched as Shiro and Lance chatted away by the door.

"Well, Keith. I'd like to say first of all that I've known Shiro for a long time and that if you hurt him, I will cut you into tiny pieces and feed them to my sharks." Her smile would fool anyone into believing she was talking about shoes, not murder. Keith swallowed.

"Likewise. Well, I haven't known him for a long time, but if anyone touches him with any wrong intention, I will cut off their arm, slice open their stomach and feed them their own guts. You aren't spared from that fate if you hurt him, princess." Allura blinked; once, twice, and then she cackled. She kept laughing until a tear flowed from her eye and she wiped it away with a sigh. She smiled at Keith.

"I'm glad we've cleared that up. So, Keith, tell me about yourself. If you don't mind?" Keith nodded and started on his past; moving from education to friends and then to how he got his job. He eventually started talking about how he met Shiro and Allura stopped him with a palm.

"Would you like a Daiquiri?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Keith only nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Cherry, please."  
  
As she went to get their drinks, Keith surveyed the backyard. Shiro was still talking to Lance, even though they had moved towards the grill. Pidge was helping out a large man with something as he cooked on the grill. He glanced at the sky, which had mixed into purple and indigo. He relaxed further into his chair and smiled softly. His bad mood had dissipated entirely and he was ready for Shiro to 'make it up' to him. Allura dropped into her chair and slide the cherry daiquiri towards him.

"Anyways," She started. "So, you met him and did what?" Keith chuckled as he sipped down some of his daiquiri and managed to tell Allura the entire story of how he met Shiro entirely sober. They were laughing before the sun set beneath the sea and Shiro heard it from beside the grill. He smiled and continued listening to Lance talk about the one time he punched a shark in the stomach while surfing. Pidge snorted when he finished.

"You realize that he didn't actually punch a shark, right?" She asked Shiro with a sly smirk, while Lance glared at her.

"Well," He started with a sigh. "It all entirely depends on the situation, doesn't it?" While Lance whooped and hollered in victory, Shiro winked at Pidge and nodded to answer her question. She grinned back.

"So, Shiro," Hunk interrupted. "How's the boyfriend? Does he know anything yet?" Shiro shakes his head with a smile.

"No, he's completely oblivious. He had a bad day at work, though, so hopefully Allura got him something to drink." Hunk nodded in response and placed one of the multiple steaks he'd been grilling for a while onto a platter.

"Yeah," Lance yawns. "Keith definitely needs to relax more. I thought he was gonna bite my head off." When he frowned, Shiro chuckled.

"Sorry about that. He'll warm up to you soon enough, Lance. He's not the most open with people. It took me five months before I actually learned anything about him. He keeps everything locked up tight. He's got a lot of walls up, but I'm trying to dissemble them one at a time." As he goes to sip his drink, he catches the eyes of all three of them. They all look like they're about to cry.

"How on earth," Pidge starts.

"Did Keith," Lance continues.

"Get You?" Hunk finishes.

Shiro can't stop the waterworks from any of them and watches helplessly as they all cling to each other. In pain or wonder, he doesn't know. They fall into the pool and separate, the crying ceased; atleast for the moment.

Keith heard the splash and looked up from his drink, only to find three people in the pool and Shiro on standby. He shakes his head and finishes his drink, watching the look of affection that passes over Allura's face. He grins.

"You really do like Lance, huh?" She falters and looks at Keith alarmed, before smiling and nodding slightly.

"Yes. He's a doofus, but he's good-natured. He believes in the well-being of others and has a kind heart. If I were subjected to any other type of torturous behavior, I don't know what I'd do. He's grown on me and I hope he grows on you too, Keith. He means good, but he forgets to think before saying things sometimes. Don't hold it to him." Keith nodded and Allura smiled in response.

"Wonderful. Let's go get the others and send you two on your way. All that talking must've got you sleepy." Keith nodded again and followed her down to the pool where Shiro and the others were. Shiro smiled at Keith with a look that said, _told you_. Keith smiled back and wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist. It was a silent gesture that meant he wanted to leave and Shiro kissed the top of his head in response.

"We should be going. Thank you for the wonderful party Allura, and thank you for having us." Allura nodded in response and smiled wide.She waved to Keith as Shiro lead him up the stairs and out the front door to their car. Lance looked at Allura and raised an eyebrow.

"Find out how he feels?" Allura grins.

"He's smitten."

+

Keith woke up the next morning surrounded in warmth. He blinked slowly, eyes focusing on the far wall as he yawned. He felt the lower arm around his waist move before he saw it and felt a kiss pressed to the back of his neck. He snuggled back into his boyfriend's embrace and smiled. The arm wrapped around his waist tapped his chin and he turned around, pressing his head under Shiro's chin. He felt Shiro's chest rumble slightly and the same arm held Keith tight to him. As Keith started falling into a blissful sleep, Shiro spoke up.

"How was yesterday? You were too out of it to answer any questions when we got home." Keith racked his brain for what happened yesterday, eyebrows pinched together. _Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday_. _God what happened_ _yesterday?_ He sighed and waited for it to hit him. When it finally did, he rolled his eyes at his useless brain.

"It was great," He muttered groggily. "The Cherry Daiquiri was great." He was met with another deep laugh.

"I meant in general." Keith frowned at his boyfriend's persistance.

"I had fun. Allura wiped away my bad mood in seconds and I enjoyed myself. Happy?" Shiro smiled against his hair.

"Very. I have one more question for you Keith." Keith groaned in annoyance and got up on his knees, preparing to ask what it was, but didn't get the chance as his eyes opened. His mouth dropped open.

In Shiro's right hand, he held a small, black velvet box. 

Keith stared at Shiro, his mouth closing in an attempt to not ruin the moment Shiro had set. He already did by pulling away, or did Shiro plan that too? He'd just have to find out.

"Keith," Shiro started. "I've known you for five years and I've been dating you for two of them. I know you better than I know myself and if I can't get this question out of my mouth in a couple seconds, I might never be able to gain the courage to do it again. So," Keith watched Shiro's Adam apple bob in his throat and then stared when Shiro popped open the box, gifting Keith with the sight of a small, metallic band. Keith felt his eyes water while he stared at his boyfriend.

"Keith, I love you and I would love to be with you for the rest of your life, as long as you'll have me." Keith felt the tears flood his eyes and blinked, liquid falling down his cheeks. He started nodding and didn't stop until Shiro had put the ring on his left hand and had him curled up to him. He wrapped his arms around Shiro and sniffled.

"Yeah," Keith muttered. "Yeah, I'll have you forever."

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me about Shiro and Sheith on tumblr @ordinary-fangirl7


End file.
